


Nontraditional

by wrabbit



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: random_fic_is_random, Gen, Kirk and McCoy are BFF, Prompt Fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirk likes it a lot and McCoy is bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nontraditional

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously at random_fic_is_random.

He couldn't be sure what finally provoked him, but in lieu of starting a fight he knew he would lose spectacularly, McCoy curled his fingers against Jim's skin. In the ensuing struggle McCoy's PADD flew flew out of his lap, likely losing his work in the process, Kirk began laughing erratically at the first exploratory touches, whatever diatribe he'd started cut off, and McCoy's annoyance dissolved as Jim squealed and immediately covered his face with a pillow with embarrassment.

He suddenly reached for McCoy's kneecaps and McCoy cursed and wrestled him to the mattress, ready to start the brawl he had been hoping to avoid, bed destroyed and PADD completely forgotton the floor. But instead of throwing him off, Kirk giggled and writhed and struggled to crawl away as McCoy dug his fingertips into his ribs, as if he couldn't mop the floor with McCoy in the gym any time he wanted to.

McCoy shouted as one of Kirk's flailing hands landed sharply on his cheek and reached for Jim's knees in retaliation. "Not there, that's just you," Kirk stuttered.

McCoy looked down at Jim Kirk, sprawled out and giggling in his bed, and was very confused. He questioningly poked at his stomach and sides and Kirk wheezed laughter, squirming and no longer even pretending to fight McCoy off.

"Do you like this?" McCoy said. He paused, hands splayed out against Kirk's heaving ribcage.

Kirk looked up at him oddly. "No. Yes. No," he said, but instead of using his strength to push him off, he gripped McCoy's forearms as McCoy narrowed his eyes and tickled intently. He squirmed as if he couldn't help himself, laughing wildly and gasping and finally throwing a leg over and flipping them easily. McCoy expected to be pinned before he could blink, but Jim collapsed in a heavy, squeaking blanket on top of him as McCoy plucked his sides where his shirt had ridden up, as if he has pushed a button.

He blew Kirk's hair out of his mouth and ran his fingers all the way up his sensitive sides and around to the small of his back, making him shriek and grab at his hands. He probed a sensitive spot on Kirk's waist on both sides, first gently and then harder, and Kirk laughed about as unreservedly as McCoy had ever heard him, struggling futilely and babbling nonsensical aspersions against McCoy's character in between fits of laughter. It was probably a good thing Kirk was too busy wheezing and writhing hysterically to see the grin he couldn't keep off his face as he fought to keep his fingers so perfectly placed, making the kid lose it in a way he probably hadn't ever before. He yelled suddenly as sharp teeth bit into his shoulder where his shirt had been pulled back.

Kirk fell on top of him, panting into his shirt. "I said stop," he said after a moment.

"I'm sorry," McCoy said and winced unhappily, but Kirk didn't move, a warm, clinging weight pressing him into the bed. He ran his palms slowly up Kirk's sides and down his back.

"S'okay." McCoy continued petting him quietly and waited. "I guess we'll need a safeword next time," Kirk finally said.

Wait. "Next time?" he said slowly.

Kirk leaned up on his hands and looked down at him soberly, his cheeks flushed. "Sure," he said, eyes sparkling as McCoy struggled for words.

"If you're way of asking 'next time' is by jumping me while I'm working again, so help me god I'll just hit you," McCoy said and rolled his eyes as Kirk grinned happily and rolled onto the bed beside him. They stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, here." Kirk winced and pulled a PADD out from under his back. McCoy's half finished report blinked mutely on the screen.

"Thanks," McCoy muttered.


End file.
